


A Crab, A Dojo and A Sensei

by UncaBob



Series: Atrocities And Mischief, The Life Of Kaiu Ayano [2]
Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Spider Clan (L5R), The Shadowlands (L5R), The Taint (L5R), Violence, flaying, magic tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncaBob/pseuds/UncaBob
Summary: Kokujin has taught Ayano many things in the years he has been her teacher and master, but what she wants to learn most of all isn't one. Instead she must seek out the tutelage of a different sensei, one who knows the secrets of the Dark Paragons.
Series: Atrocities And Mischief, The Life Of Kaiu Ayano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913869





	A Crab, A Dojo and A Sensei

It was quiet. The sort of quiet that in the Shadowlands meant you were in imminent danger. But this was not merely the Shadowlands, for all that it was a tainted and wretched den of iniquity. Here was a dojo, controlled by the so called Spider Clan. And wasn’t that just a laughably pretentious title they’d given themselves? But Ayano wasn’t here to look down on the deluded. She was here to acquire that most valuable of treasures, knowledge. And so up the path she went, passing the frankly ugly mockery of Rokugani gardens surrounding the building. There were no guards here. This was a vile place that anyone in their right mind would avoid and all those within were proven lethal warriors. And so up the steps she went.

It was perhaps not diplomatic to come here wearing armour in Crab colours, but no matter what had happened in her life she was Kaiu Ayano still. The first person she found immediately swung a fist at her. As she ground the bones in his forearm against each other she mused that it had been very rude of him. The Lost failed to provide any coherent response as he writhed on the floor. The second person made the much better decision of asking her purpose.  
“I have come to speak with the Sensei of this dojo. Tell me is it normal practice to assault visitors, or is this one merely an absolute failure of hospitality?”  
Although this one doesn’t have an answer for her question he does lead her into the dojo and to a small group. A moderately put together man with the bearing of one in command steps forwards. The Sensei gives her a scathing look, although some of his students seem curious.  
“What is your purpose here, Crab?”  
“I have come seeking to join this dojo as a student. My master, Kokujin-sensei, spoke of the teachings. I wished to learn more, so in the pursuit of Knowledge, here I am.”  
That gets a decidedly unfriendly look from the Sensei. “That name has no power here. This is a place of Strength, and one so weak as yourself is not welcome here. Leave while you still can.”  
This is an anticipated response, but still somewhat disappointing. Although if they’d accepted her without question it would have been an even greater disappointment. Planting her hammer to one side Ayano spreads her arms wide. “If you find my Strength lacking, then I must apologise for mistaking one of your servants for a student. Of course no one dedicated to the way of Strength would flop around screaming from such a gentle hold. Please, show me the true Strength that I am lacking.” If it’s a fight he wants then she’s happy to give it.

The invitation is accepted and the Sensei moves in, footwork swift and sure. The first strike lances forwards, fist blurring towards her. Without thought Ayano shifts defensively to deflect. More follow, coming in just as hard and fast. There’s no leniency here, nor was any expected. He’s good, keeping the pressure on, seeking to create and exploit weaknesses in her defence, but… He’s not the overwhelming opponent that Kokujin-sensei is. Strong and skilled yes, but not to the level she’d expected. So this probably is a test then. Well, no reason to overplay her hand. Just keep the defence going for now, see where this goes.

The Sensei is still unable to break her defences even as he pours on blow after blow. Then his composure cracks. With a snarl his stance changes as he moves into a powerful Kiho. She can almost feel the energy rippling off of the incoming fist. So this definitely isn’t a test then and he really is trying to kill her with this disappointing performance. With a sigh she pivots and the tattoo on her left arm glows. The Jōheki appears in the air surrounding her bare limb, the spectral fortification halting the Kiho. Giving the astonished and furious man a shake of her head she sighs. “Well, this has been truly underwhelming. I suppose even the followers of Shourido have lacklustre sensei among their ranks.”  
Irritated and more than ready for this waste of time to be over, Ayano slams a palm strike into her opponent’s chest, sending him stumbling back. Obsidian spills out from her fingers as she follows, stepping into his guard. Razor claws part cloth and flesh as her left hand digs into his gut, carving upwards through his abdomen. With a desperate strength both of his hands wrap around her arm, halting it’s progress. And that’s all the opening she needs. Up comes her right hands, claw tipped fingers curled. On her palm the baleful Salamander glows with sinister intent. Like a striking snake she takes his head in her hand, claws digging straight through his skull. “Not how I’d planned to gain this Knowledge, but at least I won’t need to languish in this vile hole.” Then her arms power in opposite directions. Her left rises up, lifting the terribly wounded man clean off the floor. Her right yanks backwards and down, and with a nauseating tear the Sensei’s skin follows. But even as her arms stop, the ripping continues, skin pulling away like wrapping paper and disappearing into her palm. It only takes a second for the Salamander to consume it all, leaving nothing but blood dripping from her claws as she drops the fresh corpse to the floor. A flick sends the rest of the blood splattering onto the floor to join the growing pool.

Without a second glance at the dead man Ayano turns and picks up her hammer. As she leaves one of the students moves to block her, only to be crushed to the floor with a single swing. Stepping over the shattered body Ayano stomps her way out of the dojo. Teaching herself the techniques was not ideal, but at least she’d have constant access to her study materials.


End file.
